Prejuicios
by JowBass
Summary: Misma historia, mismos personajes, destino diferente. Harry empieza su sexto curso con la muerte de los Dursley. Alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de él...


CAPÍTULO 1

¡Toc, toc, toc!

- ¡Arriba!

Harry intentó despegar sus párpados y buscó a tientas las gafas. Se incorporó y levantó a toda prisa, entes de darle a Tía Petunia el placer de volver a aporrear la puerta de su dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras que daban al recibidor y contempló aún medio dormido unos bultos que se interponían en su camino. "¡Claro! Hoy Dudley cumple 16 años", pensó. Abriéndose paso como pudo llegó al salón, donde le esperaba Tío Vernon con una mal disimulada risita bajo el bigote.

- Chico, ya sabes qué toca hoy.

Harry sabía que después del décimo primer aniversario de Dudley, en el que liberó a una serpiente en el zoo sin querer, los Dursley le dejaban todo el día encerrado en casa mientras ellos se iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo. No era una tragedia para Harry, pues era el único día del año en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera en casa de sus tíos sin ser regañado o castigado.

Aquella mañana de ansiada libertad, Harry aprovechó para ver sus series favoritas en la televisión, saltar sobre el sofá y jugar en el ordenador de su primo. El día pasó rápido, y la tarde aún más. Harry se retiró a su habitación después de haber dejado todo lo que había tocado como estaba inicialmente, temiendo algún tipo de represalia de su maniática tía.

Privet Drive oscurecía detrás de la ventana de su dormitorio, y los Dursley no llegaban. Finalmente se oyó un "crack" y unos pasos justo por debajo de su dormitorio. Era extraño que los Dursley tuvieran consideración e intentaran no hacer ruido para despertarle, pensó.

Oyó los pasos subir por las escaleras, casi imperceptibles sobre la acolchada moqueta que recubría cada milímetro de suelo de la casa. Optó por hacerse el dormido; cerró los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca. La manecilla de la puerta rechinó al ser girada y la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Harry esperó algún tipo de grito o amenaza, pero la figura no emitió ruido alguno. Se acercó a la cama y, con suavidad, sacudió a Harry por la espalda. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a una figura alta y delgada junto a su cama. No pareció creérselo hasta que Dumbledore abrió por fin la boca.

- Harry, levanta – su tono era algo serio, sin rastro de su habitual tranquilidad - Ha sucedido algo grave. Ponte los zapatos y luego hablamos.

El muchacho pareció tener dificultades para digerir aquellas palabras, pero obedeció lo que el anciano le mandaba y se calzó inmediatamente. El profesor le observaba callado y con el brazo derecho doblado encima de su pecho. Harry ya sabía que tenía que cogerse de él y en pocos instantes se aparecería en algún otro lugar.

La sensación de aparecerse continuaba siendo igual de desagradable que siempre, era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en Hogwarts, concretamente en el despacho del director. "¿Porqué Dumbledore lo había traído tan pronto al colegio? Quedaban aún semanas hasta empezar de nuevo el curso escolar".

- Profesor, ¿puedo preguntar qué sucede?- El chico permaneció callado unos minutos antes de hallar la respuesta del director.

- Me temo que no son buenas noticias, Harry. Voldemort ha matado a tus tíos. Envió a un par de mortífagos a por ellos.

A Harry le costó asimilarlo. No les tenía simpatía alguna a los Dursley, pero un sentimiento de pena le estaba ahogando.

- Señor, podría… necesitaría…

- Sí, Harry. Puedes retirarte a tu dormitorio. Se que necesitas meditar y pensar en lo sucedido. Te quedaras en Hogwarts hasta que arreglemos tu situación.

- ¿Mi situación?- Harry no parecía darse cuanta que sin los Dursley, no tenía dónde ir.

- Sí, Harry, tu situación. Cuando tu madre dio la vida por ti, creó un tipo de magia ancestral muy poderosa – el amor- que te protegió en su momento de Lord Voldemort. La razón por la que vivías con tus tíos era porque la misma sangre que corría por las venas de tu madre, corría también por las de su hermana Petunia. Mientras vivieras bajo su mismo techo, el encantamiento que hizo tu madre te protegería de Voldemort. Como comprenderás, ahora eres mucho más vulnerable para él.

- ¿Y porqué Voldemort no los mató antes? No entiendo…

- Harry, Voldemort subestima el poder del amor. Nunca lo ha tenido en cuenta hasta que no se ha visto obligado a ello. No quiero ni pensar qué podría haber sucedido esta noche si llego a aparecerme en casa de tus tíos unos minutos más tarde.

- ¿Y cómo ha sabido usted que mis tíos han sido asesinados? – Harry prefería remontar la historia antes que pensar en ese sentimiento que afloraba en su interior-.

- Digamos… que tengo mis fuentes. Ahora, Harry, basta de preguntas. Necesitas descansar. Mañana hablaremos de todo el asunto y responderé a tus dudas.

Harry asintió. Se sentía cansado, sin ganas de empezar una discusión con el director. Quería descansar y olvidar. Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y alargó la mano sobre el pomo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y apareció Snape. Llevaba puesto su habitual chaleco de mil botones con cuello alto y su túnica negra. El pelo grasiento le caía enmarcando su cara pálida. Sus ojos negros se perdieron unos instantes en el rostro de Harry; no era una mirada de odio como tantas otras le había lanzado durante los anteriores cinco años, pero Harry no pudo descifrar su significado. El chico se apartó dejando pasar al profesor que, sin decir una palabra, cerró la puerta tras él dejando a Harry en la escalera de caracol que conducía a la gárgola.

Recorrió los pasillos silenciosos; los cuadros dormían y sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche. "Si no tengo dónde ir podría pedir a Dumbledore que me dejase vivir aquí, en Hogwarts". ¿Qué alternativas le quedaban? ¿Lo mandaría Dumbledore a un orfanato Muggle como a Tom Riddle a su edad?

Pronto llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña?- le preguntó con una copa de Xampagne en la mano y aires de superioridad.

- Eeemmm, pues… la verdad es que no la sé, pero usted ya me conoce… ¡soy Harry!

- Lo siento. Normas de la escuela. Sin contraseña no pasa nadie. ¡Así que no me molestes si no la sabes y menos a estas horas de la madrugada!

Harry se puso furioso, pero pensó que lo más sensato era volver al despacho del director a preguntarle la contraseña. Deshizo el camino de ida y se paró frente a la gárgola. Se sintió como un idiota al darse cuanta que tampoco sabía aquella contraseña. Supuso que, como siempre, debía de ser el nombre de alguna golosina, así que se puso a nombrar una por una todas las que le venían a la cabeza.

Chicle trabalenguas, ranas de chocolate, grajeas Bartie Bott de todos los sabores, sorbete de limón, cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza, caramelo explosivo, regaliz sin-fin, jarabe de miel, duendecillos de aire mentolado…

La gárgola se apartó y dejó paso al muchacho dentro de la escalera giratoria. Harry subió intentando no hacer ruido, consciente de lo tarde que era y queriendo molestar lo mínimo al profesor. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la entreabrió con delicadeza. Oyó una voz pausada, fría, conocida.

- … se lo prometí, Albus. Hice el juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Lo haces por miedo a la muerte, o por que deveras quieres…? – Dumbledore se percató de la presencia del muchacho e interrumpió su pregunta. Snape, que estaba de espaldas, se giró con un rápido movimiento e izo una mueca de desagrado. – Harry, adelante. ¿Qué sucede? Pensaba que estarías durmiendo ya.

- Siento haber interrumpido su conversación… sólo venía a preguntar-le la contraseña del retrato de la Señora Gorda, profesor. He insistido pero no me ha dejado pasar...- Harry se sentía mal por haber escuchado la conversación sin permiso del director. Sabía que éste no le regañaría, pero también sabía que sobraba en ese mismo instante.

- Claro, supongo que la edad me hace olvidar cosas… perdona a este carcamal. La contraseña es _Corte del Wizengamot_. Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry marchó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Podía percibir la cruda mirada que Snape le dirigía a su nuca. Cerró la puerta y no paró de correr hasta llegar a su cama. Se desvistió y se metió dentro, consciente que tenía un fragmente de conversación sobre el que reflexionar.


End file.
